


fuck boys never glow

by idolrapper



Category: NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Sexual Situations, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:17:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idolrapper/pseuds/idolrapper
Summary: “The problem is,” Seokmin says as he leans forward, eyes darting to the girl sitting at the desk near them. She’s staring blankly at an anatomy textbook, headphones fitted over her ears. A pause. Seokmin places a palm next to his mouth, stares at a spot on Jihoon’s forehead, and announces, “Jaehyun won’t fuck me.”Four times Seokmin failed to get laid, and one time he didn't, sort of.





	fuck boys never glow

**Author's Note:**

> 18:06 ([girltalk](http://archiveofourown.org/users/girltalk/)) I don't like lukewarm moods, no thanks  
> My backseat is shaking, getting hot  
> After I burn it up, we get lit  
> 18:07 (idolrapper) jaehyun didn't... wow... car sex...  
> 18:08 (gt) RIGHT  
> 18:08 (gt) THAT'S WHAT HE WAS IMPLYING RIGHT  
> 18:08 (ir) THERE'S NOTHING ELSE IT CAN BE IMPLYING  
> 18:08 (gt) fck dk would expect like  
> 18:08 (gt) a hotel after prom  
> 18:08 (gt) instead jaehyun just bangs him in the back of his car

1.

“I’m dating the boy of my dreams. I’m on a solid B- for every subject this term even though I’ve gone to class like, twice. My boss is nice and only yells at me on Thursdays and gives me a fifty per cent discount on bulk ramen. Talk about a bargain? Did I mention I’m dating the hottest guy alive? So, there should be no problem, right?”

“—your first problem is your big mouth is open right now and I give zero fucks about the nonsense it’s spewing—”

“—wrong? Jihoon hyung, _please_ , this is a crisis!”

Jihoon rolls his eyes, propping his chin in his palm. They’re in the library, Jihoon cooped up at study desk, and Seokmin plonked atop that desk. Seokmin had taken twenty minutes navigating this maze of dusty books and girls who glared at him when he grumbled too loud just to find Jihoon, and if Jihoon won’t hear him out then he might as well jump out of the window right now. He’s at his wit’s end, dammit. Jihoon, sensing Seokmin’s distress, sighs, swishing his highlighter without looking up. “Just go on.”

“The problem is,” Seokmin says as he leans forward, eyes darting to the girl sitting at the desk near them. She’s staring blankly at an anatomy textbook, headphones fitted over her ears. A pause. Seokmin places a palm next to his mouth, stares at a spot on Jihoon’s forehead, and announces, “Jaehyun won’t fuck me.”

The girl starts to cough uncontrollably. Seokmin glances at her in concern, and she shrugs slightly, as pink in the face as Seokmin is, and holds up the other end of her headphones. The wire isn’t attached to anything. Jihoon pinches the bridge of his nose. 

“ _That’s_ what you came all the way here to bother me about?” Jihoon chides, highlighting a line in his textbook a little too viciously. 

“Um, yes?” Seokmin squeaks, “You’re my last resort, hyung. I wouldn’t have bothered you if I weren’t well and truly desperate. I’ve had blue balls for three fucking months.”

It’s true.

Seokmin is not the kind of guy to put out on the first date. Not even the second date. But if there are two things that’d make Seokmin’s panties drop instantly, they are: bowling and Jung Jaehyun.

And unsurprisingly, being the height of perfection that he is, Jung Jaehyun fits both criteria.

He takes Seokmin bowling on their second date, graciously loses out by a single strike, and kisses Seokmin on the cheek outside his dorm room. His lips are soft, a little damp, and Seokmin refuses to let the night end there.

“Do you wanna come inside?” Seokmin asks. He swings their hands which have been intertwined since they left the bowling alley. Jaehyun doesn’t seem to mind that Seokmin’s palm has grown new pores to sweat out of. Seokmin is already in love. “Mingyu’s out.”

“Mingyu? Your roommate?” Jaehyun tilts his head, smiling.

Seokmin gulps. “Yeah. My roommate. Mingyu. So, you know, my room’s empty. Completely devoid of any living being. My budgie died last week.”

Jaehyun’s face immediately falls, and he places a hand on Seokmin’s shoulder. “Oh,” he says, voice gentle, “I’m really sorry, Seokmin.”

“It’s fine!” Seokmin hastens to reply, “I wasn’t allowed to have it anyway. So, do you like Pepsi? I’ve got four litres of it in my fridge and I’ve been trying to get people to drink it but no one—”

“Seokmin,” Jaehyun cuts him off. He lets go of Seokmin’s hand, and then places his palm on Seokmin’s waist, leaning in to give Seokmin another peck on his cheekbone. “I should probably go. It’s getting late.”

Seokmin’s mouth opens, then closes. It’s barely even 8PM. “That’s fine,” he finally says, plastering a smile on his face, “Come over some other time. I’ve got so much ramen, you’ll never wanna leave.”

Jaehyun laughs. “I’ll see you around, yeah?”

After Jaehyun left, Seokmin had cracked open a tub of ice-cream and loaded the final season of Gilmore Girls in his empty dorm room, and well, he never expected to see Jaehyun around again. But the week after, Jaehyun texted Seokmin asking if he would like to go to Lotte World that weekend, and then two weeks after that, Jaehyun asked Seokmin to be his boyfriend.

And in that entire time, their mouths never even touched.

They’ve made out since, of course they have, but—“You’re going to want to brace yourself for this, Jihoon hyung, it’s pretty terrible,” Seokmin says, gesturing with the flat of his palm. 

Jihoon reaches up to lower his arm.

“The first time we kissed, like a proper make out session on a bed and shit,” Seokmin continues, “I had socks on.”

Jihoon gasps, placing a hand on his chest. “The horror!”

“Truly,” Seokmin sighs. He looks out of the window, watching a pair of pigeons land on the windowsill. “I tried toeing them off halfway through but his tongue was really distracting? And they were those argyle ones my mother bought me. The super tight ones? It was impossible. No wonder he doesn’t find me sexy now.”

Jihoon lowers his highlighter. “Alright, I’ve got a solution for you.”

Seokmin lights up. “Really?”

It seems to physically pain Jihoon to voice his next words, his eyes squeezed shut, and his face pulled into a scowl. “Bring Jaehyun to the Palace on Saturday. Dance with someone else. Get him hot and bothered, jealous, until he’s just dying to get into your pants.”

“Wait. Slow down. You’re going to _the Palace_ with us this Saturday? Since when do you do that?”

“Since I got dumped by Chungha, dumbass.” Jihoon’s eye twitches, and a mopey expression flickers across his face at one of the pigeons pecking violently at the other, then flying off. 

“Oh, oh, _wow_ ,” Seokmin stammers, “I had no idea. I’ve been soooooo inconsiderate complaining to you, I’m so sorry, hyung.” He pats gingerly at Jihoon’s shoulder, until Jihoon cranes his neck down to burn holes into Seokmin’s hand, and he pulls it back. 

“Whatever,” Jihoon says, “I’m just saying, if I can’t have love, I guess _you_ of all people deserve it.”

Seokmin’s hand returns, this time to squeeze Jihoon’s shoulder. “Seriously?! I’m so touched, Jihoonie hyung, I honestly don’t know how to repay you for this kindness—”

“Just—just leave me alone now.” Under his breath, Jihoon mumbles, “It wasn’t even a great idea.”

Seokmin hops off the desk, saluting. “Saturday, I’m getting laid!”

The girl faceplants onto her textbook.

 

 

2.

On Saturday morning, Jaehyun comes into Seokmin’s work—a shoebox-sized convenience store on the edge of campus—with Mark, his teenage protégé in tow.

Seokmin, who’d been wilting away on a stool behind the counter, trying to keep his eyes open in the face of his long haul shift today, perks up at the sight of his boyfriend. “Heyyyyy!” he says, beaming at Jaehyun. Jaehyun’s resting face goes funny looking, soft. “What are you doing here?”

Jaehyun leans over the counter to kiss Seokmin, quick and chaste. Seokmin’s boss is out lurking somewhere near the cafeteria, undoubtedly trying to hit on Cafeteria Lady #5, though he adamantly denies it when Seokmin pokes fun at him—so Seokmin tugs Jaehyun in for another kiss, one that earns them a scandalised groan from Mark. Jaehyun pulls back the second Seokmin gets a tongue in his mouth, smiling as he explains, “Mark wanted snacks before our tutoring session. Hey, Mark, Pepero isn’t brainfood.” 

Mark freezes, slowly placing the box back on the shelf.

“I wanted to see you too,” Jaehyun continues, letting Seokmin play with his fingers, twisting the gold band on his ring finger around and around. Soonyoung jokingly calls it Jaehyun’s purity ring. Seokmin is afraid he might be right.

“You’re seeing me tonight,” Seokmin says candidly, trying to hide how he’s preening at Jaehyun’s statement. “You’re on for the Palace, right?”

“If you’ll have me,” Jaehyun replies. Oh, if only he knew how true that statement is. “I’m sure you just want some time with your friends.” If Seokmin didn’t know any better, he’d think that Jaehyun sounds unsure of himself. But he does know better—he’s Jaehyun’s beau, his sweetheart, his Boyfriend with a capital B, and boy, does it give him a thrill to be able to think that—and Jaehyun is simply being polite.

“Don’t be silly,” Seokmin reassures him, “It’s about time I brought you along.”

The truth is, Seokmin was banned from inviting Jaehyun to their fortnightly meet-ups at the Palace, this decrepit disco-turned-nightclub a few blocks away from campus, because of their No Couples rule (“Also, no offence but you’re beyond obnoxious,” Minghao had said to him, “You know there _is_ a point when PDA becomes cause for arrest.”

Seokmin sighed, “I can’t go to jail if I haven’t even seen Jaehyun naked yet.”) _Sure_ , Seokmin had agreed to the rule—in fact, he’d championed it—but back then he was a loser and never imagined he’d score a heartthrob like Jung Jaehyun. Plus, it should’ve been void the second Wonwoo and Junhui started dating and showed up at the Palace as usual _and_ made out for ten minutes in their booth. 

But Seokmin has something even more powerful than Wonwoo and Junhui’s sexual tension: Jihoon’s permission. 

And he is going to make good use of it.

“You should bring Doyoung!” Seokmin adds on, slamming his palm on the counter, “Johnny! Yuta! Hell, even Taeyong!”

“Taeyong’s not going to go near Jeonghan with a ten foot pole,” Jaehyun comments, chuckling. The two had supposedly dated before Seokmin and Jaehyun’s year entered university, until Jeonghan spectacularly dumped Taeyong’s ass. Supposedly.

Mark pops up behind Jaehyun. “Can I come?”

Jaehyun shrugs. “Why not.”

“Uh, how old are you?” Seokmin asks.

“Seventeen,” Mark chirps, placing an assortment of snacks on the counter, a box of strawberry Pepero among them. “Can I get these?”

“Sure,” Seokmin says, before turning to Jaehyun and huffing, “The twelve year old can’t come. I have _plans_ , Jaehyun, and I can’t have you babysitting all night.”

“I’m not twelve, I’m seventeen,” Mark grumbles.

Seokmin waves the scanner about. “Same difference. That comes to 7000 won, thanks.”

“Next time then, buddy,” Jaehyun reassures Mark, patting his shoulder. To Seokmin, he says, “I’ll see you tonight, babe.”

It’s ridiculous how quick Jaehyun can make Seokmin’s insides turn to mush. “Ha ha, you too, _babe_ ,” he replies, tacking on the pet name with all the awkwardness of an elbow nudge. 

(The first time Jaehyun had called him ‘babe’ was kind of life-changing. Seokmin had said something dumb and cheesy—“Could you pass me the salt shaker, uh, honey bun?”—and when Jaehyun’s eyes widened, he backpedalled so hard he almost fell off his chair.

Jaehyun caught him, mouth twisted in amusement as he muttered, “Careful, babe.”

Seokmin squeaked.)

 

 

To say the Palace failed would be an understatement. 

Seokmin had stuck to Jihoon’s plan. He might’ve stuck to it a little too hard; he dances with a guy, a girl, another guy, and doesn’t spare Jaehyun even a minute of his time after they stepped into the club. And in return, Jaehyun doesn’t spare him a single glance. Well. Not in the way Seokmin had really wanted.

After his shift, Soonyoung, Wonwoo and Jihoon had stopped by his dorm room to pick him up. Seokmin’s deciding on an outfit when they barge in. He holds up a metallic grey button-down against his torso, posing in the miniscule lopsided mirror Mingyu had stuck to the wall when they first moved in. 

“This is nice, right?” he turns to his friends, pouting a little. “Would you give me a blowjob?”

“How the fuck is that relevant,” Jihoon says at the same time Soonyoung enthusiastically blurts out, “Of course, Seokku!”

“Thanks, hyung,” Seokmin directs at Soonyoung, his tone watery. “I’ll go with this one then.”

Wonwoo lounges on Mingyu’s bed, folding his hands behind his head. “I’ll never understand how you ended up dating someone more vanilla than you, Seokmin.”

“You’ve clearly never seen our Seokmin’s Pornhub history,” Soonyoung says, sipping on a cup of flat Pepsi that Seokmin had poured himself earlier. 

Wonwoo pulls a face. “And you have?”

“‘Course,” Soonyoung answers easily, downing the last of the Pepsi and tossing the cup towards the bin, missing. “Anyway, I don’t think Jaehyun’s vanilla. Straight edge, maybe, but I mean, you only gotta look at him once to know he’s secretly filthy. Thoughts, Jihoon?”

Jihoon doesn’t look up from the book he’d picked out of the stack on Mingyu’s desk. It’s about tropical fruits. It’s also upside down. “For once, I agree with Soonyoung.”

They all turn to Seokmin, who’s halfway through buttoning his shirt. He glances up, eyes widening. 

“Um. I don’t know,” he offers.

“C’mon, you’re his boyfriend,” Soonyoung retorts, “You’d have a better opinion than all of us.”

“I think—” Seokmin tries, “He’s—honestly, I’d like him whatever flavour he is.”

“Aw,” Soonyoung coos, satisfied, while Wonwoo gags. Jihoon turns a page so hard that it rips.

When they make it to the Palace, and Seokmin is sufficiently drunk enough to work up the courage to Make Jaehyun Jealous, Hot & Bothered, Jaehyun is busy chatting to Minghao about something completely unsexy. Seokmin finally gives it up five drinks in, slipping into the booth next Jaehyun with the number of the last guy he’d been dancing with tucked into his back pocket. He definitely thinks about shoving it in Jaehyun’s dumb not-between-Seokmin's-thighs face.

Jaehyun wraps his arm around Seokmin’s waist, flashing his dimple. “Did you have fun, babe? You looked hot out there.”

“You saw me?” Seokmin gulps.

Jaehyun hums, kissing Seokmin’s burning cheek. “Is that a question?” he says lowly, “Can never keep my eyes off of you.”

“Hey, Seokmin,” Soonyoung calls out across the booth, curving his palm around his cheek and already laughing at the joke he’s about to make, “What colour is a fire truck?”

 

 

3.

“Why don’t you just talk to him about it?” Yuju says, swirling the pearls at the bottom of her bubble tea. She shrugs off her fur-lined hood, shaking a couple snowflakes out of her bangs.

“You don’t understand,” Seokmin cries, “I physically _can’t_. Trust me, I’ve tried.”

(“Um, Seokminnie,” Jaehyun asks from where he’s sitting on his bed, iPad on his lap, the faint bass of a The Weeknd song playing through the speakers. Meanwhile, Seokmin is fidgeting at the desk, groaning every few seconds. “Are you—are you _constipated_?”

“NO!” Seokmin yells. “Actually. Maybe I am. Excuse me—” he sprints into the bathroom, shoves his hand down his pants, and then a moment later, extricates it when the shame fully consumes him. He knocks his head against the mirror. Fuck Jung Jaehyun, honestly. He wishes he could.)

“Unsurprising,” Yuju laughs, slouching in her chair as she chews on a tapioca pearl. “But really, Seokmin. Maybe he thinks _you_ don’t wanna bang him?”

“I dunno,” Seokmin says, rubbing his jaw with a thumb and forefinger, “There’s absolutely no reason he should think that.” He edges forward, whispering surreptitiously, “Do you wanna know what happened during Christmas at his house?”

As soon as Seokmin voices the question, Yuju chokes on her drink. “You visited his family for Christmas?” she wheezes.

“Yes?”

“Dude. He’s serious.”

“I _know_ ,” Seokmin groans again. He takes his first sip of his hot chocolate since ordering it ten minutes ago. It’s miserably lukewarm. “I know! His parents kept talking about shareholders and golf and whether I’ve considered doing my Masters at Oxford, and to be honest,” Seokmin takes a deep breath, “I think he might be waiting until marriage. Yeah. I mean, I’ve already planned our wedding but—”

A week before Christmas break, Jaehyun popped the big question:

“Do you want to come home with me for the holidays?” Jaehyun asks, a hand at the nape of his neck. Seokmin’s jaw drops. Jaehyun runs his fingers through his hair, and Seokmin is momentarily distracted by how goddamn Hot he is that another moment goes by without him having answered Jaehyun’s question. “Nevermind, you totally don’t have to, I get if you’d rather spend time with your family—”

“I’d love to,” Seokmin says, quietly, a small and giddy smile on his face. “I’d really, really like that, Jaehyun.”

Jaehyun’s eyes dart to the ground, his cheeks a faint pink. “Me too. Having you there. I’d like it.”

Seokmin doesn’t even think about getting laid during the week he spends at Jaehyun’s house (a manor, really), much too engrossed in spending every waking minute with Jaehyun fulfilling every Christmas cliché they can manage. That is, until New Year’s Eve, when a tipsy Jaehyun kisses an even tipsier Seokmin full on the mouth in front of his entire family and a sky full of fireworks, and Seokmin falls in love ten times harder. If that was even possible.

“Jaehyun,” Seokmin exhales, “Let’s go to your room.”

“Okay,” Jaehyun says, busy nuzzling against Seokmin’s throat, and Seokmin almost hurrahs.

Almost.

They’re making out on Jaehyun’s king size bed. Seokmin has managed to get rid of his socks, his toes curling into Jaehyun’s silk sheets. He’s popped a boner, and he knows for sure Jaehyun has too. 

“Seokmin,” Jaehyun pulls back to say. His hips pause their stuttered grind against Seokmin’s thigh, and then his face goes white as a sheet and then Seokmin is staring up at Jaehyun’s ceiling, his pants painfully tented and his brain suddenly sober, listening to Jaehyun puke into the bathroom sink. 

He comes to his senses a moment later, rushing after Jaehyun to gently stroke his back until he’s got nothing left. 

“I didn’t think I was that drunk,” Jaehyun laughs breathlessly, resting against the edge of the bathtub. “I’m sorry.”

Seokmin drops down onto the floor mat. He wipes Jaehyun’s sweaty bangs away from his forehead, his thumb kneading Jaehyun’s temple. “Jaehyun,” he says suddenly, like a man possessed, “I have to tell you something.”

Jaehyun looks like he’s going to be sick again. “Yeah?”

A rush of white heat passes through Seokmin as he grabs Jaehyun’s hand and tells him, “I love you.”

“Oh,” Jaehyun says, “That’s not what I expected.” He places his palm on Seokmin’s inner thigh, high enough that it interrupts Seokmin’s internal meditation (FIND YOUR ZEN LEE SEOKMIN YOU ARE LIKE A LAKE AND YOU ARE NOT GOING TO LET HUMILIATION VIA DUMB AND UNEXPECTED CONFESSION AND VISIBLE HARD-ON BE THE CAUSE OF YOUR DEATH ALSO BOYS ARE WORTHLESS). He tilts Seokmin’s chin up, looking him straight in the eye. “Hey. I love you too.”

Seokmin blinks. “Can I kiss you again?”

Jaehyun grins. “Let me wash my mouth.” 

Seokmin thoroughly enjoys having Jaehyun’s tongue down his throat for a solid ten minutes until—he can’t even put this one on Jaehyun—he falls asleep on the tiled floor, his cheek pillowed against Jaehyun’s shoulder.

 

 

4.

Theoretically speaking, Valentine’s Day _and_ Jaehyun’s birthday should be the perfect opportunity for him and Seokmin to finally do the deed. But like with most things involving Jaehyun and sex and sex with Jaehyun, theoretical stays the key word.

Jaehyun doesn’t have a party because the two of them had planned to throw a joint one on Seokmin’s birthday four days later, and so: Seokmin invites Jaehyun over to his dorm. He kicks Mingyu out for the night, promising a year’s supply of his workplace’s most expensive beer if Mingyu promises to sleep over at Minghao’s ( _mingyu’s baking u a ‘congrats on the sex’ cake_ , Minghao texts Seokmin, just as Jaehyun knocks on the door, _how do i break it to him (and u) that ur gonna be a virgin forever?_ Seokmin is definitely _not_ a virgin but he hasn’t hooked up with anyone since Minkyung a year and a half ago so like. He might as well be.) 

“Come in,” Seokmin calls out. He shifts slightly on the bed, propping himself up on his elbow. He’s draped a scarf over the lamp on his bedside table, bathing everything in dim yellow light, and haphazardly placed tea light candles around the room. 

Jaehyun enters, toeing off his shoes. When he finally looks up, it’s with a swallow. “What’s the special occasion?” 

Seokmin swings his legs off the bed, making his way over to Jaehyun and sliding a hand up his arm. “Please.” He smiles. “Happy birthday, Jaehyunnie. Do you like it?”

“It’s ambient,” is Jaehyun’s sarcastic reply, but a smile tugs at his mouth and—maybe it’s just a trick of the light, but his eyes are considerably darker. He grabs Seokmin’s waist, pulling him closer. “Happy Valentine’s Day, babe.” He presses their foreheads together. “I—I didn’t know what to get you. Chocolate would’ve been easy but y’know,” he gestures vaguely at Seokmin’s makeshift kitchen area where he’s got a whole stack of leftover V-day chocolates from the convenience store. 

Seokmin pecks Jaehyun’s mouth. “‘S okay. You’re enough for me. Plus you’ve got four—or three—days to figure out a better gift.”

“Hey, didn’t you just say I was enough?” Jaehyun teases in between Seokmin leaning in to pepper even more kisses against Jaehyun’s mouth, greedy. “What could be a better gift than your boyfriend?”

Seokmin sucks in a deep breath. This is it. “There is—there is something.” He intertwines their hands, tugging Jaehyun over to his bed. Jaehyun is compliant as Seokmin pushes him down onto the soft pink covers he’d bought earlier today to replace his teddy bear printed ones. Seokmin straddles Jaehyun’s lap, and Jaehyun pulls him down by the neck to slot their mouths together, intense and bruising. 

This is _it_ , Seokmin thinks eagerly, as Jaehyun allows him to pull off his shirt (it’s not the first time he’s seen Jaehyun shirtless—it’s the third time, Seokmin will forever treasure the fated pool party where he met Jaehyun, and that one time Jaehyun’s shower was broken and he had to use Seokmin’s—but he’s never been able to suck marks into Jaehyun’s pretty pale collarbones before). It’s the throaty groan Jaehyun lets out when Seokmin’s ass presses into his crotch, his hips pushing up, that spurs Seokmin to lean over to open the bedside drawer for the lube and condoms (same shopping trip as the bedsheets and candles).

He doesn’t think he’ll ever regret a moment as much as he regrets opening that drawer. 

If he hadn’t been so hasty, so ready for the best dicking of his life (Seokmin has heard _things_ about Jaehyun, mostly from Yuta who he shares Art Theory with and who hits on their fifty-year-old professor in the same breath he uses to beg Seokmin for his notes, however worthless they are), this night might’ve ended in mutual handjobs or blowjobs or any form of sexual activity that didn’t require Seokmin to open that fucking drawer.

He fumbles against Jaehyun, his forearm knocking against the lamp. The ends of the scarf land on a candle. 

What happens next Seokmin sincerely wants to erase from his mind, but Minghao kindly summarises it in five words when Seokmin rocks up to his dorm room with his toothbrush and soot on his face: “You are a horny disaster.”

 

 

+1.

The morning after Seokmin and Jaehyun’s birthday party at the Palace, Seokmin meets up with Yuju for brunch. He slides onto the chair opposite Yuju, and she raises an eyebrow at his dreamy expression, the Mars-sized hickey on his neck, his flushed face. “Yuju,” he announces, “It was awesome.”

Yuju rolls her eyes, flicking through the menu. “Go on,” she says, her tone half-curious, half-she knows Seokmin’s gonna tell her anyway. 

Last night, Seokmin wasn’t expecting sex. Nothing Jaehyun said or did during their party gave any indication that he was planning to—to ambush Seokmin during their drive back to Seokmin’s dorm after they’d bailed the scene far too early. He’d only agreed to going home with Jaehyun at half past ten because Jaehyun told him he was planning to give him his present. 

And Seokmin, so used to hauling his mind out of the gutter, doesn’t even think. 

“Why are we stopping here?” Seokmin asks, twisting around to look outside as Jaehyun cuts the engine. “I don’t see anything.”

“Good,” Jaehyun says, unbuckling his seatbelt, “We won’t be interrupted then.”

Within fifteen minutes, Jaehyun has Seokmin on his back sprawled naked across the back seat. Jaehyun’s shirt is open and his fly undone to free his cock but that’s the extent of his state of undress as he fucks into Seokmin, the frame of the car shaking beneath them. Seokmin can do nothing but curl his fingers around the edge of the leather seat and hold on for dear life. 

“Wanted it to be meaningful,” Jaehyun whispers into Seokmin’s sweat-slick throat, “Was waiting for your birthday. You wanted it so bad, didn’t you, Seokmin?” 

Seokmin just moans, mentally thanking every God he can think of for putting dick on this Earth. He’s never going to complain about Mingyu jerking off too loud ever again. Everyone deserves the gift of orgasm. 

“Deep,” Yuju deadpans, shoving a too-large piece of bagel into her mouth.

“And _then_ ,” Seokmin says, bouncing in his seat, “He tied my wrists with his belt and asked me to call him ‘daddy’. It was _awesome_.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/twinjinx) / [cc](https://curiouscat.me/millennium) ♡


End file.
